My Hero
by Sweet Babboo
Summary: Kent has always looked up to Chandler. What if they had met in the past? A short one-shot story as Kent looks back on the first time he meets Chandler.


Hi again! I was hit with this idea for another short one-shot story involving Chandler/Kent and I had to get it down before I lost the inspiration. And here I thought I was going to taking a break. Silly me.

This story was meant to be a non-slash 'fic. More like a fluffy piece of work as Kent reminisces about the past.

Disclaimer: Aw, you know Whitechapel doesn't belong to me.

**Whitechapel FanFiction: My Hero**

Young Joseph Chandler craned his head towards Hyde Park as heard the plaintive cries of a child in distress. Without a second thought, the eighteen year old headed towards the sounds as they got louder. He had been on his way to meet his aunt for lunch when he got sidetracked. Ever since Joe could remember, he had always wanted to help people in need. He couldn't help it. It was the Boy Scout in him. After all, he did earn every merit badge possible in his youth. Besides, he couldn't walk away now. What if the child was sick or hurt?

As he came closer, he saw a dark haired little boy with tight curly locks sitting on a bench and rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands; his feet barely reaching the ground. He was unaware of Joe's presence. What was the child doing out here all by himself? He had obviously been crying for some time.

"Are you all right?" Joe asked in concern as bent down to the child's level. The boy looked to be about five years old or so.

It was then that the child put down his hands and looked up into Joe's face in front of him. Joe was startled to see the huge brown, almost Bambi-like, eyes staring back at him. He reminded him of a skinny cherub. All that was missing was the wings and a harp.

"Mummy says I shouldn't speak to strangers."

"Your mum is right. Shouldn't she be here with you?"

The little boy's lower lip began to quiver as he was about to start crying again.

"I don't know where she is."

"Come now, you're a big boy, aren't you? You mustn't cry. Tell me what happened and maybe we can find someone to help you."

"We played hide and seek. I hid in my secret hiding place. I waited for a long time, but Mummy didn't find me."

The poor kid. He must have been so frightened when he discovered that his mother was not there anymore. She was probably worried sick. He did the only thing that he thought was the best thing under the circumstances.

"I'll bet she is looking for you right now. You know, I bet she would have an easier time finding you if we went to the police station."

"Really?" the little boy asked as hope blossomed on his pale face. "Will you take me there?"

The child asked so sweetly and innocently. How could he refuse him in his hour of need?

"If you want me to."

He nodded his head up and down enthusiastically.

"All right then. We'll go together. You know, we haven't been introduced properly. My name is Joe. What's yours?"

"Emerson," he replied shyly.

"Very nice to meet you, Emerson. Well, the sooner we go to the police station, the sooner they can help us find your mum. What do you say we go right now?"

"Okay."

Joe extended his hand towards the little boy and clasped his hand tightly. His hand dwarfed the smaller one as Emerson's hand was securely held by Joe as he escorted the child to the nearest police station. All the hustle and bustle of people moving back and forth made Emerson wary as he clung to Joe's hand even tighter. Joe squeezed the boy's hand in reassurance as they went to the missing persons department.

After telling their story, they had walked out together to get Emerson a drink of water; the child still clinging onto Joe's hand. All of a sudden, a frantic young woman in her mid-thirties came bursting through the front entrance of the building with a police constable right behind her. Her gaze zeroed in on Joe and Emerson.

"There he is, officer! That's the pervert that kidnapped my child!"

Joe's eyes bugged out in shock and disbelief.

"Wait! You don't understand…" he protested as the police constable began to take him away to be booked. "I was just…"

"Save it for the judge. Come along now."

It was really true. No good deed ever goes unpunished. His father was going to hit the roof when he got wind of this. He could see the headlines now: "Chief Superintendent's Son Convicted as Child Abductor." Now he would probably have to be registered as a sexual offender. There go his ambitions of becoming a police officer.

"Emerson! Where have you been?" the woman cried out as she scooped up the boy in her arms kissing his face over and over.

"Mummy!" he cried out happily as his wrapped his tiny arms around his mother's neck.

"Do you know how scared I was? Don't you ever leave Mummy like that again."

"Why are they taking Joe away? Did he do something bad?"

"Don't worry. He'll never bother you or any other child again. He's going to get the punishment he deserves."

"No, Mummy! No! Joe's not a bad man. He helped me."

"What? Is that true?"

"It's very true, Mrs. Kent," said the police constable in charge of missing persons. "This young man brought in your son when he saw that he was alone and frightened. He stayed with him all along. You can release him Simmons. You're a free man now, son."

Joe breathed a sigh of relief. He would have taken a terrible mug shot.

"I'm so sorry. I thought…well, never mind what I thought. I owe you a huge apology and debt of gratitude," Emerson's mother replied apologetically.

"I understand. I would have been frantic as well under the circumstances. I'm just glad you and your son are together again."

"It's very nice of you to be so forgiving. Emerson, say thank you to the nice young man for helping us."

"Thank you," the child repeated obediently.

Joe smiled and ruffled the lad's curly hair. "You're welcome. Be a good boy, ok? And no more hiding in your secret place so your mum can't find you."

"I promise. Will I see you again, Joe?"

"Perhaps one day, you will. Goodbye."

"Bye."

As Joe walked out of the station, he shoved his hands into his trouser pockets as his lips curved into a smile. For some strange reason, he had the feeling that they would see each other again. He was looking forward to that day.

* * *

"Mummy?" Emerson said, in a drowsy voice as he was being tucked into bed later that night.

"What is it, love?"

"I'm going to be a policeman when I grow up."

"Are you?"

"Mm. Hmm. Joe says he's going to be a policeman. I want to be just like him."

"Well, I'm sure you're going to be best one there is. Sweet dreams, my darling," his mother replied, fondly kissing his forehead.

"I'm gonna be the best policeman ever," Emerson murmured again before falling to sleep.

* * *

_Twenty years later…_

"Kent, what have we got?" DI Chandler asked anxiously as he hovered next to his detective constable.

Kent proceeded to fill him on his CCTV findings on the latest Ripper copycat murder. Chandler hung on every word and complimented him on a job well done. The youngest of the Whitechapel DC's smiled proudly at the compliment and went back to work as Chandler was whisked away by DS Miles. His eyes followed the DI with admiration. Everyone knew that Kent idolized him and followed his example. And why not? He said a long time ago that he wanted to be a policeman, just like Joe.

Who would have thought that he would be reunited with his blond haired savior almost twenty years later? Furthermore, who would have thought that they would be working side by side with each other as colleagues in the Whitechapel police division. Kent knew that the DI and Joe were the same person when he recognized the same pinky ring the DI wore on his left hand. Maybe one day he would tell Chandler his little secret. His reaction would be priceless.

"You're still my hero, Joe," Kent said softly to himself and smiled as he turned his attention back to work.

The End

Written by: Sweet Babboo (04Jun2013)


End file.
